


The Troubles That Come With Caring

by Signaj438



Series: Superhero aus [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Cute Evan Hansen, Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Pride, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signaj438/pseuds/Signaj438
Summary: In this crappy bmc and deh (mostly, there might be Hamilton, heathers, mean girls, 21cs, beetlejuice, and a bunch of other musical references) superhero and supervillain au (because I got an idea and wanted to write it out) where 23 percent of the population *Results may very depending on where you are* have superpowers and only about four percent of that are permitted to use them for the better, I will tell the story of Evan Hansen, a young adult who has suffered from anxiety and social anxiety for many years but never stopped caring for others and Connor Murphy, who was bullied and suffered himself from anxiety and depression and wants revenge because he has the power to do whatever he wants. Read as they are pitted against eachother and eventually find soft spots for eachother after learning eachothers identities through a few mutual friends, who introduce them as former highschool classmates.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Alana Beck & Michael Mell, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen & Cynthia Murphy, Heidi Hansen/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Superhero aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Troubles That Come With Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsherTheGayBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/gifts).



> This is going to suck but I need to write

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-? Pov_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
" So I'm here to explain how we got to this point in the first place right? Yeah, I thought so. Well the only thing you really need to know is that after 2020, right when people thought the world was about to end, something weird happened and uh.. 

This is how life has been since then, depending on where in the world you are and based off certain aspects of your upbringing which scientist are apparently still researching (but it's not like the whole world doesn't already know what is critical part in gaining them) you are more or less likely to get superpowers at the age of twenty years. 

I'm not going to go so much into detail about it because I don't know, it's not like I was there or even paid any attention to it in class but since it's so rare to develop and even rarer to legally use in public.. We are encouraged to keep it a secret from even close friends and family. Not that any of our dumbasses did, infact we did the complete opposite and technically break the law every other week. 

I'm sure that by now you've figured out who I am. I'll be sure to prove you right or Wrong in a little, but for now lets here a little from our sponser, Evan Hansen!!"

Evans pov

"The fitness gram pacer--"

"And that's all the time we have tonight folks, thanks for coming out here and now get out".

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go do something and I can edit this later maybe I think so I'll just fix it then lol, also I dedicated it to this guy or girl or person that I've seen giving kudos to a ton of the same things I've given kudos to and like why not dedicate an entire book to this random guy who doesn't know me..?


End file.
